


when we're together (i could stay forever)

by the_wildest_ace1



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, But it's okay, Sisters, Sisters being sisters, evie's a drama queen, snow and raven are used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildest_ace1/pseuds/the_wildest_ace1
Summary: If you asked Snow White what the most difficult thing she ever faced was, you would probably expect her to say: 'Losing my parents' or 'Living in the forest after spending my entire life in a castle' or 'My step-mother trying to kill me and my sisters and everyone we know and love' or even 'That one time I was cursed to sleep for eternity and my friends almost buried me'.But Snow would never say that. And if you assume it's because Snow White is a kind, humble queen who didn't dwell on past hurts, you'd only be slightly right. If you assume it's due to her mature nature, you'd be partially correct.No the real reason is, is that the most difficult thing she ever faced is her baby sister who won't keep yelling about how 'your hair is ruined, Snow White and the wedding's in one hour', while the other baby sister was laughing.





	when we're together (i could stay forever)

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been playing with the AU for quite some time now, so I figured it was time to make others endure this with me-I mean, share it to the world! So this is set in an alternate universe where Snow White, Evie and Raven are sisters (with Evie and Raven being twins), who've been raised together.
> 
> Title taken from When We're Together from Olaf's Frozen Adventure.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away... is kind of a terrible way to start a story.

I mean, sure it's the _traditional_ _way_ to start a story, but let's be honest here. Someone's beginning is another's person's ending or prequel or whatnot. Whether you realize it or not, everyone's story intertwines or correlates somehow. It doesn't matter whether people realize it or not- everything comes back full circle. 

No, seriously. 

_Everything_. 

So for this story, what most would call 'Chapter One' or maybe even 'The Pilot', we will call it 'The Happiest Day to Ever Pass'.

Well, the happiest day to ever pass for three sisters, at least.

* * *

Deep in the Enchanted Forest, overlooking the Western Sea, was the royal castle belonging to none other than Queen Snow White and King Charming. The young queen stood outside on the balcony, with her face to the sun, enjoying the stolen moments of absolute quiet. The last few days had been a constant haze, though Snow White would repeat them for a lifetime if it led her to this.

Her wedding day. 

Yes, her wedding day was finally here... again. Despite already getting married not to long ago to her true love, the couple had decided to marry again. Their first wedding had been a last wish- a parting gift, of sorts- to Charming's dying mother. Her heart clenches at the thought of her mother-in-law, who had only known the queen and her sisters for one day and yet showed them enough love for a lifetime. The reason might have been grim, but it had been intimate and full of love.

But she also knew that Charming needed- _they_ needed to have this moment. To have a happy memory, untouched by sorrow and heartbreak. This time they would be married surrounded by their friends, by people who _loved_ them.

_This time there will be love and only love,_ Snow thought to herself with a laugh. A soft chirp, the raven haired queen looked to the side and smiled at the bluebird that had joined her. "Today is going to be perfect." she said to the small bird, who tittered happily back at her. With another laugh, she outstretched her hand, allowing the bird to hop in it. With a soft smile, Snow gave the bird a delicate pat on the head. "I truly believe that this will be a perfect day."

"And it will be." Her smile grew at Evie's sentence and she turned to see her sisters entering her room. "Especially after I fix your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked Snow, raising a hand to her head. She refrained from rolling her eyes at Evie's laughter, instead choosing to glance at Raven. Her younger sister simply threw up her hands, before sitting down at Snow's vanity, an amused smile on her face. "Come on, Evie. What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh Snow." Evie said, smiling as if Snow was a small child who said something silly. After a moment of nothing but silence and glaring from Snow, the smile dropped from the princess' face and was replaced with horror. "You're serious?"

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh Snow!"_ cried Evie in frustration, rushing to the vanity. 

At the eye roll Evie gave, the queen looked down at the bird, who looked back at her in what she could only assume was confusion. "You might want to leave. It only gets crazier from here." 

Ignoring her sister's indignant noise, she watched as the bird twittered once, before flying away. She gave a small wave to it and called out a goodbye, before facing her pouting sister. "Oh, don't give me that face, E." 

"This isn't one of your horse riding competitions! You're getting married! _In an hour!_ "

"Again." 

"It doesn't matter, Raven." Evie huffed, giving her twin's shoulder a light slap. "You're getting married in one hour- _one_ -and I refuse to let you walk down the aisle with your hair looking like a-a-a-"

"Oh, come on! If you can't think of a comparison, it can't be that bad!" the queen protested "And stop going through my stuff!"

Evie stopped short and turned to Snow, with her hands on her hips. "On the contrary, I can't think of a comparison because of how bad it is." she said. A startled laugh escaped Raven, that she quickly tried to muffle at Snow's glare. "And I'm not going through your stuff. I'm going through a majority of _my stuff that you stole_  so I can find a hairbrush and fix your hair."

The mumbled "two points for E" from Raven was muted out by Snow's loud protest of, "That is not all your stuff!"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!" Snow cried, before turning to Raven in exasperation. "Help me out, Rae!"

"Do not help her, Rae." Evie said, as she pulled open a drawer. A small gasp left her lips, before holding up a golden bracelet. "What happened to not having my stuff?"

"You let me borrow that!"

"For the day, not two weeks!" Evie pointed out "I could've worn this to dinner a few nights ago!"

"Okay, okay! As amusing as this is, Snow is probably right!" Raven said, ignoring Snow's outraged 'probably' "I doubt the majority of stuff here is your's."

With a click of her tongue, Evie nodded her head. "You're absolutely right, Raven." she said before holding out a pair of earrings "These are yours."

The sisters looked back and forth at the earrings and each other. "Bandit!" Raven cried, before taking the earrings from Evie.

"Oh come on, Rae! You barely even wear those!"

"But they're mine!"

"I rest my case. Now, where is that hairbrush?"

"I didn't mean to take them!"

"You did too!"

"Do you even _own_ a hairbrush?"

"Oh, you're such a brat!"

"First, you steal _my_ earrings, now you call me a _brat_!"

"How terrible!"

"I was talking about _Evie!_ "

"Still terrible!"

"I cannot believe-"

"Knock, knock! How's it-"

_"No!"_ With a speed that could rival a cheetah, the twins ran to the opening door and slammed it shut, while Snow ran into a closet. Snow willed her heartbeat to slow as she heard Raven shout, "What do you think you're doing, Charming?!"

There's a beat of silence and Snow can just imagine the taller man, shuffling on his feet in confusion. "I thought I would check up on you guys?"

"Charming, you can't see the bride before the wedding!" Evie cried "It's bad luck!"

"But we're already married."

"It still matters!" Evie replied as Raven shouted out "Evie doesn't care!"

"Well, guess I can't argue with that logic." Charming said and Snow could picture the beaming smile that he was most likely wearing.

"You can't." the twins said in unison resulting in a booming laugh from the king.

"Alright, alright! I can take a hint! But before I go!" Snow pressed her ear to the door in hopes to hear what he was asking them. The only thing she could hear were her sisters' giggles and the goodbye to Charming.

"You can come out now!" Raven sang. Exiting the closet, Snow found her sisters smiling widely and giggling to themselves. "Don't even bother asking us what we were talking about."

"We won't say a word!"

"Not even if I tell you were the hairbrush is?" Snow asked slowly and her eyes widened at the denial she received. "Sounds serious. I'm both intrigued and worried."

"Don't be you'll love it!" the twins assured her, before Evie continued clapping her hands delightedly. "Our wedding will be perfect!"

Snow tilted her head back in exasperation and Raven coughed to cover her laughter, causing Evie to pout."You did it again." Raven explained in-between snickers "You said 'our wedding'."

"Well, I did put in a lot of work to make this thing happen. It's only fair that I get some credit too." 

"That's not how that works, Evie."

"Says who?"

"Me? Your older sister? Who is also the bride?" Snow asked in confusion. "It's _my_ wedding."

"I know that, Snow." Evie said, rolling her eyes once more "But am I not allowed to enjoy it as if it was my own?"

"No." deadpanned Raven. Snow watched in amusement as Evie tossed a small pillow at Raven, who ducked out of the way. "Besides, why live through Snow? Aren't you getting married soon, anyways?"

The sisters clutched their ears at the shrill squeal Evie released, before she launched herself at Raven. "What? _What?!_ _Did they say something to you?!_ "

"No. I didn't realize that was on the table for you." Raven said to her blue haired twin. At the nonchalant shrug, Snow and Raven exchanged bewildered looks before slowly advancing on the blue haired princess. Grabbing her arms, the two dragged her over to the bed, ignoring her protests and threats. 

"Just tell us what we want to know!" Snow demanded.

"You didn't ask me anything!"

"It's kind of obvious what we want, E!" Raven grunted before sitting atop of her twin, while Snow held her in a tight embrace. "I refuse to get off you until you explain yourself!"

With a huff of disdain, Evie sat as still as stone, glaring at the far wall. Snow cocked her head to the side, before loosening her grip on her younger sister and tapping Raven on the shoulder. Gesturing to Evie's flushed face and rigid posture, Snow gave Raven a pointed look, causing the black and purple haired sister to lay across Evie's lap instead.

"Is everything okay with you three?" Snow asked gently. She thought back to when she saw the three together yesterday; Evie had been reviewing plans for the wedding, while Evie's true loves had stood by waiting to see if there was anything they could do to help. Snow had saw nothing but love and adoration on the trio's faces. She looked to Raven for a confirmation, seeing as how Raven was around the trio more than Snow was. At Raven's gentle nod, she continued. "There isn't anything wrong is there?"

"No! No, everything's fine, I swear." Evie promised. A sense of relief swept through the queen at the genuine smile that Evie gave. She ran her fingers through Evie's blue hair gently, while resting the other on Raven's shoulder. "We've... we may have discussed it. Marriage, I mean." 

Snow and Raven exchanged another bewildered look, but this time remained silent. If there was one thing Snow knew, it was that when Evie got quiet, it always meant that she was serious. Meaning whatever talk that she had with her true loves was something extremely important. "We're going to wait a few years. Six, maybe."

"Six years?" The sisters looked at one another before turning to Evie, who simply smiled in content. Raven sat up and settled beside Evie, before saying "You don't mind waiting that long?"

"I said maybe six years." groaned Evie, before giving a shrug "Obviously, we talked about what would happen if we changed our minds. It's just..." 

Snow watched as Evie stood up and crossed over to the wedding dress she had made. It was a beautifully made dress, with a simple bodice and a skirt made of feathers. Evie traced her fingers over the bodice, with a dreamy smile. "I know that we're meant for each other and I know that we'll live happily ever after." she said softly "But I also know that if we got married now, so soon after his coronation, everyone will be expecting so much from us. So we figured, we'll spend some time to ourselves and then we'll get married."

"Nothing wrong with taking some time for yourselves before making a big step." Raven said softly.

Snow nodded her agreement. "There's nothing wrong with that at all. And I'm proud of you for thinking about yourself." she said, before turning to Raven "And I'm sure that when the time comes, you'll do the same for yourself and your true love."

She laughed lightly at her sisters' flushed faces, before standing. "Alright ladies, I get married in one hour and we have a hair monstrosity to fix." she teased.

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit." Evie laughed.

"Maybe?" mocked Snow.

"A little?" Raven joked.

"Aright, fine! I definitely exaggerated!" she sighed, though she wore a smile as she said it "I admit, it wasn't what I had in mind, but it's very _you_. And it's  _your_ wedding, after all."

Snow hummed a little before pulling her sisters in for a hug. "True, but what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't let you share this moment with me?"

"Wouldn't be the great big sister we keep bragging about."

"Well, don't let that reputation fall through, do we?" The sisters laughed once more as they hugged each other tightly, until Snow quickly pulled away. "Something just jabbed me." said the queen, eyeing Raven's skirt suspiciously. At the looks she received, she sheepishly pulled out a silver hairbrush much to her sisters' astonishment. 

"In my defense, it really is funny watching you two fight."

 

"You really are a brat."

"I regret finding your earrings."

"I love you guys, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing/posting in both of these fandoms, so any reviews you have would be amazing! Thanks!


End file.
